The Molecular Medicine Training Program of the Case Western Reserve University School of Medicine is specifically designed to train pre-doctoral students to take scientific advances from ?bench to bedside?. It takes advantage of four factors to create an environment particularly suited to this purpose. First, this Program is located in the Lerner Research Institute where physicians and scientists from both the Cleveland Clinic and the School of Medicine have historically worked closely together to focus cutting edge research upon the causes and treatments of human illness. Second, a novel core curriculum has been designed throughout the first year to provide a solid foundation in basic scientific principles presented in the context of human organ systems and disease. Research presentations and rotations, seminars journal clubs, and a student retreat reinforce the translational application of the basic scientific principles throughout training. Third, the Training Program contains a broad range of trainers heading outstanding translational research laboratories in which our trainees perform rotations and thesis work. The range and strength of these laboratories, their collaborative interactions, and the commitment of the trainers to support of the Training Program is evidence of the collegial scientific environment within the Training Program. Finally, to ensure that each of the trainees comes to understand the clinical aspects of their area of investigation, each selects a Clinical Co-Mentor who helps organize an individual clinical experience. Through this experience trainees are introduced to patient diagnosis and treatment on a first hand basis. This proposal seeks funding for 6 trainees within the Training Program. With admission of its eighth class, it has become clear that the Training Program has gained national recognition and attracted an ever increasing number of applicants. We have a total of 17 graduates so far, with an average time to degree of 5.1 years. Our trainees are eagerly preparing to take their places as the leaders of the next generations of NIH funded laboratories translating basic scientific principles to address patient needs. The fact that this Program was specifically designed to address the needs for translational research identified by the NIH emphasizes the importance of promoting its growth and development.